


Longhorns and Sooners

by chase_acow



Category: Saving Grace (TV)
Genre: College Football, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 2009 Red River Rivalry, baby!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longhorns and Sooners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delgaserasca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delgaserasca/gifts).



"What do you get when you cross a University of Texas fan and a pig?"

Butch smirked, lifted two fingers at the fast food vendor, and almost immediately had two cups of deep fried peaches and cream thrust at him. He handed one over to Grace and snagged a spoon for each of them. "I dunno, Grace, what?" he answered, navigating the huge crowd of mixed orange and red as he headed toward the Cotton Bowl.

"Nothing!" Grace said, snorting as she simultaneously tried to laugh and eat, talking with her mouth full. "There's some things even a pig won't do!"

The game didn't kick off for another hour, but since they were sitting on the Texas side this year, he wanted to get in and sit down before Grace managed to pick a fight with someone. Butch figured that Grace must have a pretty high ranking angel sitting on her shoulder to keep her out of jail on these weekends. They switched off every couple of years sitting in either UT or OU's section since the tradition of attending the Red River Shootout had started.

"What's the difference between Sooner fans and a puppy?" Butch asked, taking a swallow of his beer. The crowds were a little less rambunctious than normal, especially the Sooner fans, down after a couple of early loses, but he was still glad he wasn't working the event. Not enough money in the whole state of Texas to make that headache worth it.

"The Sooner fan gets to go to the National Championship?" Grace answer immediately, lifting a single finger in the air before she yelled to the crowd, "_BOOMER!_"

Several people wearing the same crimson and cream as her turned around and yelled back, "_SOONER_!"

Butch laughed as the much larger crowd wearing burnt orange started shouting Texas Fight to drown out the Okies. "Not this year sweetheart," he drawled, lifting his cup of deep fried heart attack to a particularly passionate UT fan painted orange from head to toe except for his white speedo, "And the puppy eventually stops whining."

Grace grinned and skipped ahead of him so she could turn around and walk backwards while looking at him. "You see me whining now?" she asked, spreading her arms wide as she shook her head, hair flying out from under her cowboy hat. "Sam's gonna make steaks outta Bevo."

"If that kid knows what's good for him, he'd just get healthy and go to the Draft next year," Butch said, rolling his eyes as Grace seemed to have eyes in the back of her head and avoided every obstacle in her path. "This is McCoy's season. He'll have a couple of rings on his fingers before we're back here next year."

"In your dreams, buddy," Grace laughed, twirling around to wrap her arm around Butch's waist. "Like they do anything but drink Tequila down at Baja Oklahoma."

"Like they do anything but steal land at the University of Texas at Norman," Butch shot back, tossing his trash in a nearby can. He wrapped his arm around Grace's slim shoulders, ignoring the shot of heat that still spiked through his belly even after all this time. "We still on for the usual bet?"

"Damn straight," Grace agreed, exchanging a casual high five with another Sooner fan who'd clearly started tailgating first thing in the morning and already looked a little green. "Routine paperwork for two weeks, and you're going down this year."

Butch leaned down and breathed warm air over the shell of her ear. He flicked his tongue out and grinned when he felt a shiver go through Grace's body. "Hook 'em, baby," he said, squeezing her tight, "Hook 'em."


End file.
